Fighting Spirit
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Katrina finally escaped from the man who killed her parents and must make her way to the only safe place she knew. The Rune Knights. She falls for a man who is surely just there to protect her while on a quest to get answers. Will she succumb to her feelings or ill she perish at the hands of a being of pure evil?
1. Chapter 1

The late October breeze gently dance through the trees taking with it the smell of freshly baked pumpkin pie as it cooled in the window of a small bakery. The small town of Sidonia was full of life as the sun beamed down upon the autumn festival the town held every year. People danced around a fire while the band played and children ran around playing games vendors had set up for the grand experience. It was a joyous occasion, full of laughter and singing. Music played as food and drinks were passed around. A hooded figure passed through the crowd unnoticed by the party goers. Their face shrouded in shadow, only bright glowing gold eyes could be seen. They moved quickly and silently through the crowded town. Once on the outside of the festival the hooded figure removed the hood of its cloak, revealing beautiful golden locks that sat gracefully done their back in loose curls. A young girl of the ripe age of 20 looked back at the small town in quiet sadness. She carried a small travel bag on her shoulder and two dual blades on either hip. A silver band placed gently across her forehead with a single purple gem in the center. Her golden eyes teared up slightly before the girl turned away and begun her trek to the port just south of her home. It would be a long journey but well worth the freedom that came with it.

~Magnolia~

Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's resident light. She sat with her team within the guild hall, talking about their last mission. Which had ended as any other mission. Most of the town destroyed and the reward spent to pay for the repairs that needed to be done. She sat there sulking as Grey and Natsu fought. Erza sat eating her favorite cake from a bakery within town. Her aura grew darker the more she thought about how she wouldn't pay her rent on time. Feeling the sudden shift in her mood Grey and Natsu let out squeks and moved away from their blonde teammate. Lucy sent the two a deadly glare before standing up and walking to the job board. As much as she loved her team there was just so much of them she could take. It had only been two days since they had returned but she needed to head out again on another job to make rent. As she looked at the jobs available her friend Cana walked over and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"They not let you get money this time?" She spoke with a hiccup. Lucy looked to her and smiled at the sight of her plastered friend. This was a normal occurrence when it came to the drunkard card mage. There wasn't a time when Cana was sober.

"Nope, the reward was used to fix what they destroyed." Lucy explained while plucking a job from the board. "Wanna join me on this one? It seems like fun." Cana took the job and read the description.

"Looks like we'll need an S class mage though."

"Seriously?!" Lucy groaned, taking the paper from the brunette's hands.

"Yup, sugar. I know you won't want Erza to come so why not ask Laxus or Mira?" Cana took a swig of her drink and chuckled at the blonde mage.

"Mira can't she's got to watch the bar. I'll ask Laxus but there's no guarantee he'll go without his team." Lucy stated looking towards the S class lightning mage as he sat at the bar drinking. Her cheeks blushed lightly as she gazed at him. Cana was the only person who knew of the spirit mage's crush on the tall muscular blonde. The card mage snickered at the blonde's blush.

"So go ask him hot stuff ." She said pushing Lucy towards the bar. Cana watched as her friend slowly made her way to the lightning mage.

Laxus glared at the mug in his hand. His team had left early that morning on a mission that he wasn't needed for. Still, he'd rather just drowned his bored in beer and brawling. A soft scent of lilac and vanilla swept past him. He let a small smile appear before turning to his guildmate.

"What's up, blondie?" he asked, smirking at her reaction of displeasure at the nickname. Lucy rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Cana and I are going on a job and we need an S class mage to come with. Would you like to go?" Her question surprised Laxus. He blinked a couple of times and smirked even more.

"Sure what's the job?" He asked while standing up. Lucy was shocked he had agreed to tag along. She wasn't sure he would actually go with them.

"We have to take a young girl to the Council." Cana explained having came over once the male had agreed. Laxus looked to the brunette a raised a brow.

"That's it?" Cana nodded to answer his question.

"They said she has something of great magic power. I guess they see her as a danger to us." Lucy added. "Doranbolt is the one who made the request. We should see him before we head out to find her." Laxus and Cana agreed with her words. The trio spoke a bit more about the job as they walked out of the guild.

"Lucy sure is scary when angry." Natsu shivered as he watched them leave.

"Aye…" Happy whimpered in agreement.

~Mt Hakobe~

The blonde young woman tugged her cloak tighter around her body. Her skin pale from the cold and her lips now a purple color. Snow clung to her eyelashes and bangs from the harsh weather. She had been walking for almost three days now. Hope still light up her eyes. Her journey was worth everything if it meant her safety.

"I should be nearing the town soon. At least I hope so. I can't really see with all the snow." She mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should find a cave and wait out the storm." Making up her mind she began looking for a cave opening to take shelter in. After endless walking she finally spotted a cave a few feet away from her. Quickly she made her way in and found a spot bare of ice to sit. Once she found one she pulled out a fur pelt from her bag and placed it over the spot. The young wanderer then begun gathering sticks to light a fire so she could get warmed up. She was looking forward to finally getting to the town so she could take a nice warm bath. As her thoughts ran wild of how she was going to spend her first days within the safety of the Magic Council or well the Rune Knights she lit her fire and sat down. Slowly as she gazed into the fire her eyes begun to get heavy and droop. Sleep finally won over and her dreams took hold of her mind.

 _The sun set seeped in through the curtains of the large window in her room. The sound of a fire crackled behind her as she sat upon her bed reading a book. A man walked out of the bathroom, bare chest glistening with droplets of water from the shower. His turquoise eyes gazed upon her, starting at her toes and making their way up. She was only in a large shirt, one of his he had no doubt. He walked over and ran a gentle hand through her hair gaining her attention._

" _What book are you reading this time? Did you find anything that might help you find the jewel?" He asked, placing a kiss on her head. She shook her head and sighed._

" _Hey, don't let it get to you. You'll find something in one of the books in the library." He smiled before pulling her into his lap._

" _Is there something wrong love?" She asked "Did something happen?"_

" _Nothing you need to worry about. The Grand Magic Games start soon. Lahar asked me to attend them with him. I would like if you'd come with me." He said with a smile. "This will be your first time going right?" The woman in his arms laughed and nodded._

The sound of footsteps shot her out of her sleep and had her quickly snuffing out the fire. She gathered her belongings and silently hide within the ice walls around the cave. Two men walked into the cave most likely to do the same she had done just a few hours prier. They both bore a mark which she recognized as the Sabertooth guild mark. However the girl had no idea whether the two were friend or foe. Walking at their feet were two cats, one who wore a vest the other a pink frog costume. Her guard was up and the first thing on her mind was staying hidden and as silent as possible.

"I'm telling you Rouge the beast isn't in here." The blonde spoke. "You probably smelt a traveler stopping to get out of the snow storm."

"Sting, look. There was someone here." The dark haired male said changing the subject. He pointed out the fire she had put out just mere moments ago. Sting quickly grabbed the two cats and hid them away so they were out of harm's way. The two males stood in a fighting stance ready to attack at any moment. She held her breath and closed her eyes, hopping they would leave and not begin searching the place. This was the last thing she needed. Luck appeared to be on her side when a loud roar echoed from outside the cave. The two mages grabbed the cats and took off in search of the beast. Once they were gone she took off out of the cave making her way down towards the base. She needed to get as far from the cave as possible incase the two went back to investigate. It took her about four hours before she finally reached the forest below. The last of the journey was this last stretch of forest. On the other side was a town her parents had told her to run to if she was ever in danger, Magnolia.

~With Lucy, Cana, and Laxus~

The trio stood in front of the large rune knight building. Each had a bag for the trip they would take on the job. Laxus had already sent word that they would be speaking with Doranbolt about the job request. The rune knight stood outside in front of the large doors waiting to meet them. His black hair clean cut but still had length to it and his robes fluttered slowly with the small wind. Lucy waved to him as they approached the male.

"Glad to see you're doing well Miss Lucy." He said before greeting the others as well.

"You look well Doranbolt. How've you been?" Lucy replied kindly. Normally the rune knights wouldn't ask for help from guilds. They're job was to keep the peace and arrest any person stepping outside of the law. However, this time was an exception.

"Stressed. Ten of our men were killed in the town of Sidonia just last week. We had sent them there to protect a young girl and her family."

"Katrina Van Holland right?" Cana asked as he lead them to his office. "You mentioned her in the description."

"Yes. She's been under the watch of the Magic Council for years. Her family had requested we watch over her when the time came that they couldn't." He explained to the three. Laxus listened intently to his words as well as the two females. "Katrina is no ordinary girl she carries a very powerful magic. You must tread carefully when searching for her. Should you encounter people chasing her or following her rid of them as you see fit. It is of the utmost importance that she is brought here safely." All three of them nodded, but one thing still confused them.

"I have a question." Lucy said. Doranbolt nodded for her to continue. "Why is she so powerful?"

"Her family bare a demi god every fifth generation. Katrina is one of them, her magic comes from water. You could say she is a water age but on a much larger scale than Miss Juvia." Doranbolt explained carefully. His words were somewhat true. Only she wasn't a god just a girl who's family harbored a dangerous secret. However that was something for only him to know. Once she was safe here he would be the one to keep her safe while she stays with the knights.

"That makes sense. Kinda." Cana spoke up. Laxus looked at Lucy who had stayed quiet as she took in Doranbolt's words.

"Okay, we'll do our best to bring her here unharmed." Lucy finally said after a minute of thinking. The trio stood and Doranbolt lead them out.

"Let's hope she sees they are a threat." Doranbolt said as the three left.

"You shouldn't have sent them to the town." His comrade Lahar spoke up from his right. "You of all people already know she's on her way here or is already nearby."

"I'll call them on the lacrima I gave Lucy before they left." Doranbolt replied. "I'd rather them just investigate what happened there. I fear for Katrina though. Something isn't right about all of this. I have a feeling it has to do with the winter solstice." The two run knights made their way back inside to discuss further options. Both unaware about the threat that loomed over all of Fiore.


	2. AN: To be continued

Sorry for not updating on my fairy tail stories. I've been having a super bad case of writers block. However, I was going through some of my old writings and decided to start a story that I had start on. I started doing just random parts and I'm using them to start the story. I'll most likely work on this one for a while then go back to the others. Though, it is unclear if I will or not.

Thank you always Nya~


End file.
